A New Beginning
by Koneko the Fangirl
Summary: Kohaku's new life after Starlight starts with Saotome Academy, among the top students in the S-Class and one of 3 first years to join it. But there are a few new twists to what the S-Class can do, one of them something Kohaku is all too familiar with. What will happen after she graduates, if she graduates? On hiatus during edits!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Again Kinda

**A/N:** ** **So, after who knows how many starts, rewrites, and restarts here's the final product (I hope). I'm sorry if anyone's OOC and if any info's wrong, I'm going off of what I know from the anime. There is swearing in this so be warned. There won't be much STARISH at first but I promise it will get there.** I own nothing other than my original characters and plot!  
^-.-^**

Chapter 1: Starting Again…Kinda

A girl with lavender hair and gold eyes jogged down the hall, going towards the crowd surrounding billboards that held the names of first years and the classes they were in.

"Ko!" another girl called from the back of the crowd, waving. Her medium length brown hair framed her face, making her chocolate brown eyes seem bigger.

"Pori-chan!" Kohaku, the first girl, shouted. "What class are we in?"

"I can't see, the crowd is way too big," Pori answered as Kohaku caught up to her.

"That's an easy fix!" the petite girl said. she stepped forward and started pushing through the crowd, dragging Pori behind her. Almost immediately after they hit the wall of people a lane opened for the two small girls to walk to the front through. "Huh, being idolized from the start does have its advantages," she said as they approached the board.

"How'd you even manage it?" Pori asked.

"I tripped and fell on my face after the exam then yelled at everyone who laughed," Kohaku said while she scanned for her name, "'Kohaku-sama' they call me, the kitten with claws. It happened right before I met you actually."

"There!" Pori shouted, pointing at the top of the list.

"Minna!" A guy behind them shouted. "Kohaku-sama made it into S-Class!"

"Omedeto Kohaku-sama!" another guy shouted.

"Anyone know who Daisuke Imori is?" Kohaku asked, reading the third name under the S-Class label.

"E-eh, ore?" a guy with green hair was pushed forward.

"Let's go to class together," Kohaku said, beckoning to the boy, "since we're the only first years in S-class it would be best." He gave a bit of a nervous nod before turning stiffly down the hall. A lane opened up for the group as they approached the last door, a hum of voices coming from inside the classroom. "So, Daisuke-kun," Kohaku asked, "which course are you in?"

Imori gulped before answering, "Idol Course, you two?"

"I'm in Idol Course too," Kohaku said. "Pori is a Composer Course student."

"We should get into the classroom before the teacher gets here," Pori told the other two. As they all reached towards the door it opened from the inside, startling the group.

"Oh, first years," a girl said, staring wide eyed at the group of three. She pushed the door open wider to let the three in. "Well come in, you can't be waiting out here till Hyuuga-sensei comes."

"Anna?" another girl called from within the class. "What have you found?"

The first years hesitated at the door so Anna pulled Kohaku into the class, making the other two stumble in after.

"Waa!" a redhead stood up and started to rush towards Kohaku. "Kawaii!"

"Watch out!" another girl called, a blond this time, she rushed towards the group of first years and blocked the path of the redhead. As the girls collided another girl with bright pink hair pushed the first years out of the way to keep them from getting crushed and instead the blond and redhead landed on a desk.

"If Star Heart would stop destroying my classroom I'd like to start talking," a man in the door said as he stepped in.

"Star Heart?" Kohaku asked, looking at the four girls on the floor.

"Yup, we're Star Heart, most of it," the redhead said, "Saotome Academy's leading unit that can't graduate because we can't audition as a group."

"We don't even have a composer anymore, Maemi," a guy at the back of the class.

"It's only the beginning of the year, Keiji-kun," the pink haired girl responded.

"That's right Chiko!" the redhead, Maemi, said. "It's the beginning of the year again and we have the entirety of it to find a composer and make the headmaster let us audition." She threw her arm over Chiko's shoulder before adding, "Keiji's the fifth member of our group."

"Four girls and one guy?" Pori asked.

"We had a guy composer…last year," the blond said.

"Seijun something-or-other, I think," Maemi said.

"Sit…down!" Hyuuga was standing at the front of the class, glaring at the group with frustration.

"Gomen, Hyuuga-sensei," the blond said.

"Just sit down Tsukiko-san," Hyuuga rubbed his forehead, "you three too."

Kohaku, Pori, and Imori took the three seats at the front of the class and the other four moved to sit around their group member. As everyone sat Hyuuga cleared his throat.

"There are a few rules I have to cover for our first years plus new announcements for everyone," the orange haired teacher started, "At this academy you work full year towards the goal of the graduation audition, learning new skills and bettering the ones you already have. You must partner up with a composer to be able to qualify for the audition and you must work as a pair only. The rule for the audition is one of two important rules, the other is the no-love rule."

Kohaku zoned out as Hyuuga continued to talk about the rules and didn't start listening again till the intercom squealed.

"Minna!" a group of voices called, "it's STARISH!"

"Minna, we have a big announcement," came the voice of Natsuki.

Tokiya's voice came on next, "Big enough that the President wanted us to announce it."

"You've all wanted group auditions, nee~?" Cecil asked. A gasp could be heard from the back of the class.

"Ladies, you've been busily petitioning since we graduated three years ago," Ren said, A few sighs could be heard from some of the girls.

"And now we are super excited to say…" Otoya left the sentence and the school hanging.

Syo picked up where he left off, "First, the presidents sick and tired of his desk being full of paper."

Masato finished the announcement off, "And second, he's given in and allowed groups to enter the Graduation Auditions."

"Omedeto, minna!" the full group shouted.

The squeal of the com turning off was covered by loud cheers from the class that echoed down the hall and throughout the school. The three first years leaned together as the class exploded into chaos. Hyuuga yelled at them to settle down but it didn't get through to the cheering students.

"Oi! Everyone sit down and shut up," another voice shouted over the intercom. The class immediately quieted, recognizing the voice of Ranmaru from Quartet Night.

A muffled voice approached the intercom mic, "Ran-ran, you're scaring them! Yo, minna. Quartet Night here adding to our Kohai-chan's announcement."

"Peasants," another muffled voice came from the intercom, "who forgets the most important piece?"

"Myu-myu!" Reiji shouted. "They didn't know about this part!"

Some muffled voices followed by some pops were heard as the mic changed hands then Ai's voice came through, "They've started fighting so I'll finish the announcement; groups can have up to seven people performing and one composer."

"Now sit down and settle down!" Hyuuga shouted as the intercom turned off, taking advantage of the moment of silence.

The class chattered as they took their seats and started to settle down. It took another minute before everyone was quietly waiting for the tall teacher to continue.

"Alright, now for my announcements," Hyuuga started, "during the year there will be four opportunities for the S-Class to perform as opening acts for STARISH and Quartet Night. Also, the opening acts will be decided based on performances done with Aikatsu Machines. These machines involve…"

"W-why?" Kohaku whispered as the sound of Hyuuga's instructions faded away.

"Ko?" Pori leaned over, trying to catch what her friend was whispering. "Kohaku?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Kohaku's eyes.

"Ittoki-san," Hyuuga said. "I do not appreciate people interrupting my class."

"Gomen, Hyuuga-sensei," Pori responded, "I want permission to take Kohaku to the nurse's office; she doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"Do you know anything about using Aikatsu Machines?" the teacher asked. Pori shook her head. "Then I can't give you permission, everyone including composers need to know the basics in case one of you forgets."

"Sensei!" Anna called from the back of the class, "I've used the Aikatsu System before; I can take Hitomi-san to the nurse's office." The teacher nodded his head and the brunette grabbed her kohai's hand and started pulling the petite girl down the hall. Kohaku followed the older girl down the hall in silence, barely reacting to the movement. The two stopped outside of a door at the other end of the school and Anna started talking to Kohaku.

"Listen, Hitomi-san," she said, "I don't know what happened, which one you went to, but just because it's the Aikatsu Machines again doesn't mean it's gonna be the same. Look at me!" she pushed Kohaku's chin up, "It's not the same, you're at a different school with different people, it's not going to be the same!"

Kohaku snapped out of her trance, her gold eyes focusing on the older girls dark brown ones. "You went to one before?" her voice was small when she spoke.

"Yeah, I was at Dreaca," Anna answered, "Started at the top then fell in my third year of middle school. What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Something kinda the same," Kohaku's voice grew stronger. "I was a Starlight girl, top of the class all through middle school. My first audition of high school involved a major mess up and I struggled through the first two years then got expelled. I came here to try and get better." Anna hugged the smaller girl as she started crying, the door beside the two opened at the same moment.

"I thought I heard voices," a plump woman said, "might as well come in." Anna led Kohaku into the room and the nurse pulled the door closed behind them. "Panic attack?"

"Something like that, I think she just need some time to let it set in," Anna responded.

"You're an S-Class student aren't you? A member of that big group?"

"Yeah, Star Heart."

"No wonder she's panicking," the nurse brought a glass of water over to the girls and Kohaku took it, quietly thanking her. "Such a small girl too." The lavender haired girl shrunk into the arms of Anna causing the older lady to laugh. "I'll tell Hyuuga that you're both dismissed from classes for the afternoon, she's the one out of the five so far that actually looks like she needs to rest. I'm sure that you can fill her in on anything she needs to know."

"Is it alright for me to take her to the dorms?" Anna asked. The nurse nodded her head and Anna led the smaller girl out of the school building and towards the dorms.

"Anna Hiori," Kohaku whispered as they entered the dorm building, "Dreaca's prodigal flop."

Anna winced at her use of words, "Yup, that's me, the girl that was supposed to be great but failed most of the time. Turns out I just needed more time to learn instead of being forced straight into auditions. I like being able to write the lyrics my songs more too."

"Sorry I called you that, you seem better than how the Dreaca girls make you sound," Kohaku said, looking down at the ground.

"It is who I was," Anna shrugged.

"Wait, I want to grab something from my room," Kohaku said, pulling Anna over to another door. She opened it and grabbed a binder from one of the boxes before letting the brunette lead her to another door further down the hall.

"Here we go," Anna said as she pulled a binder similar to Kohaku's off a desk. "I didn't get many cards thanks to my flop bit I got a few from hopeful designers. Maybe we'll get to use these this year; the agency can't have a major designer group yet."

Kohaku opened her own book of cards, flipping to the last page. "This one's from my last major audition, the one that got messed up." She said, pointing at a set of cards that looked like an ice cream sundae.

"My very first audition involved a set from the same designer, see?" Anna pointed at a constellation coord from Lucky Love, the same brand that Kohaku had the Sundae coord from. The girls chat was interrupted by a loud bang at the other end of the hall. "Ah, F-Class must have found out about the audition thing we got."

"F-Class?" Kohaku asked. She winced at the sound of another door banging closed.

"See, once you're done your first year in either A-Class or S-Class you can be sorted into the other classes," Anna said. "They go through the alphabet from B to F, F-Class being the worst one to be in. Usually if you're part of F-Class you don't last till the next year."

"How do you know F-Class found out?"

"One of the rooms up here has a couple of girls in F-Class, they're a unit together, and one of them has a rather horrible temper. That was probably her charging into her room."

"Fucking hell!" someone shouted. "It's not fair! It's her first year and she's in S-Class already!"

"Or she could be mad about something else," Anna said. "Just give things a sec…" A quieter set of footsteps came from the end of the hall, going to the same room as before. There was a moment of silence where the second girl spoke before the first started yelling again.

"Of course I'm pissed Kameko! She's here now!" another bit of quiet talk from the second girl, Kameko. "That girl I told you about when we first started! The one that got away with messing me up!"

"Suzu!" Kameko shouted, startling Kohaku, "Would you chill out! How do you know it's her?"

"The names exactly the same! Hitomi Kohaku!"

Anna gasped and looked at her classmate. The petite girl was going into a shock fit again, staring at the door. "Hitomi, get a hold of yourself!" she whispered, shaking Kohaku's shoulders. "Hitomi! I don't care if she's your worst nightmare; you need to keep a hold on reality!" Kohaku's eyes became focused again and Anna sighed. "Good, now sit here quietly, don't make a sound."

Kohaku nodded and Anna got up, leaving the room and crossing to the room the voices were coming from. She knocked and another girl opened the door, one with light blue hair down to her waist.

"Hiori-senpai," she said, almost whispering.

"Yuuki-san, is everything alright?" Anna said. "Kimori-san seems angry and it's disturbing the girl I'm trying to calm down."

"Gomen, Hiori-senpai," Kameko said, "Suzu's just feeling a bit off."

"Please try to calm down, Kimori-san, and return to class when you have settled down," Anna called before returning to her room, closing the door behind her. Kohaku was quietly flipping through her Aikatsu Cards. "Come on, they'll stay in their room for the rest of the day no matter what I say, I've got a great place to avoid things." Kohaku nodded but gestured for Anna to wait.

The lavender haired girl grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note to her roommate, slipping it under the door to their room as they passed. Anna lead her out of the dorms and down a path to a pond. Kohaku gasped as the sunlight hit the water, causing it to sparkle like diamonds.

"Hitomi-san!" a boy shouted from a gazebo beside the pond. They looked over to see Imori, Pori and the rest of Star Heart coming out. "Thank god you're alright!" Imori said as he ran over.

"I was told to give you these, Ko," Pori said as she handed her a set of cards.

"Of course, they wouldn't have to work hard to get a designer," Anna said, accepting the cards Sara held out to her. "Shining Stars huh? Guess they just made their own brand."

"Anna?" Maemi said.

"Remember what I told you about my last school?" Anna asked. The rest of her group nodded. "Well, the machines that we used just got described to you."

"You need a catch up on Aikatsu Machines?" Imori asked, turning to Kohaku.

"No," she answered quietly, "I've used them before."

"Wow, you got a story to you, don't you?" Maemi said, looking at Kohaku. "Anyway, Hyuuga-sensei says that we'll all have the same-ish outfits for a bit. Shining Stars has got a top designer thanks to the brand they bought but they won't have any…um, what was the thing he called special coords?"

"Premium Rare Coords," Kohaku said.

"Yeah, those," Maemi said, "Also, the first audition is next month, opening for STARISH."

"Kohaku, these guys are gonna have to go through some intense training, aren't they," Anna said, winking at the smaller girl.

"Yes, Anna-senpai," Kohaku had a grin on her face that scared the rest. "And it's gonna have to be the Starlight way, pushing to the limits and beyond."

"Composers are exempted from the torture, right?" Pori said, stepping away from the grinning pair.

"No-way," Maemi said, "if you become Star Heart's composer you get to do this stuff with us!"

"Star Heart's composer?" Kohaku asked, the dark aura around her disappearing. "I was hoping you'd be my composer!"

"We were thinking of adding you, Imori-kun, and Pori-san to our group," Chiko said. "If Anna agreed that is, she is the leader."

"I thought we agreed that there is no leader?" Anna said. "And of course they can join, if they want to."

"Eh, me in a group with you guys?" Kohaku said. "But…"

"Why not?" Keiji asked, "From what I've heard, you're a pretty good singer and already popular with most of the first years. Not to mention any first years that get into S-Class like you three have are worth adding to the team."

Kohaku gave a slight nod and Maemi smiled, "That's settled then! The new Star Heart is about to take Shining Agency to a new level!" The rest of the group cheered as they all gathered into a group hug, some being pulled in reluctantly.

 **A/N: Please review, follow, and favourite on your way out!  
^-.-^**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit or Two

**A/N I don't own Uta Pri or Aikatsu no matter how much I wish I did; I only own my original characters and plot.**

 **^-.-^**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit or Two

~Afternoon before first audition~

"That damn Suzu!" Pori shouted in the practice room, banging on the keys of the piano. "Trying to steal our song! We're lucky Hyuuga-sensei recognized it!"

"She's been trying to destroy things from the start!" Maemi said. "All because she holds a grudge against Kohaku, one that shouldn't even matter cause it was her fault!"

"Maemi!" Anna shouted. "Pori too! Calm down right now! Yes we're lucky that Hyuuga-sensei recognized the song we've been practicing for the last two weeks but now we need to make sure that we know these moves for tomorrow and we still need the stage designed! Now, starting positions!"

They played through the song, pausing at moments when one of them messed up, going through the part again and again till they got it right. Pori gave tips when someone sang a bad note but most of the time she was focusing on the page in front of her, drawing out the stage they wanted. As the group finished a complete run through she called them over.

"I think having a circling dome that shows sunrise, noon, sunset, and night should work as a background," the brunette said, pointing at the image she had sketched. "It could be spinning around a path-like spot where you're all dancing." She pointed at a set of lyrics. "At these points in the song stars will come raining down and at these points sparkles will come up behind you. Remember, in each break you need to perform your appeals which will be simple drawn shapes; Kohaku, Anna, and Maemi are doing hearts; Imori and Keiji are drawing spades; Sara and Chiko are drawing Diamonds."

"Matte," Maemi said, "How did we decide this?"

"Based on the set up we have around the boy's, right?" Kohaku said. "We're always in somewhat the same order when we do the appeals; Sara, Anna, Imori, me, Keiji, Maemi, and then Chiko."

"So it's for aesthetics?" Sara asked. Kohaku nodded.

"Alright," Anna said, "one last run through and this time do the appeals when we're supposed to."

After the run through Imori sighed, "Just how are those appeals gonna look on stage?"

"It'll be like you throw the shape you draw into the air," Kohaku responded, "so long as you get the shape right."

"And you said these are the simplest appeals?" Keiji asked, grabbing his water bottle.

"There are others that involve jumping and posing at the top of your jump," Anna said.

"Its official, Aikatsu is a type of torture," Maemi said, "I mean not only the performances but the training is torture too, pushing ourselves to the limit whenever we train."

"In a way, any performer should have this much stamina," Chiko told her. "Doing dancing and singing involves being able to project your voice and still be active to the point where you're supposed to be out of breath."

"Yeah, it's funny to think how many groups started copying us after the first week because we were so active," Sara said.

"They interviewed an Aikatsu performer on TV and a bunch of S-Class students were watching," Kohaku commented. "It's only natural that they found out how much stamina is needed for Aikatsu performances."

"God, I remember Suzu trying to destroy us by revealing Kohaku's last school," Maemi huffed, "instead of getting ridiculed for coming from another school Kohaku got worshiped and copied."

"Honestly," Anna sighed, "it's a good thing they didn't find out right away and started copying us. If they had from the start things might not be going as smoothly as they are. I mean remember how we started out? We could barely go a block without collapsing from trying to chant a single word and run."

"Most of us were like that," Chiko said. "You were doing fine to a point and Kohaku seemed to have endless energy."

"True, it seemed like I was doing better than Anna, but Starlight's run a bit differently than Dreaca," Kohaku told the others. "We had to push ourselves beyond our limits while Dreaca students got taken to their minimum limits and told to stop, no improvement from there, not much at least."

"Yeah, if I had gone to Starlight instead of Dreaca I would have been out in my second year instead of being able to make it through middle school entirely," Anna commented. "It's time we went to eat then and I want you all to get a good night's rest, including Pori."

Yes's echoed around the room as everyone started packing up. Kohaku's binder of Aikatsu cards fell out of her bag, bursting open and spilling the cards all over.

"Are these all…?" Imori started, staring at the pile of cards.

"Aikatsu cards?" Anna asked. "Yes."

"Lucky Love," Pori read, "hey, Chiko, isn't that the brand the headmaster bought for our cards?"

"Yes," Chiko confirmed, "their top designer Kojaku Minami-sama agreed to work exclusively for Shining on unknown terms." Kohaku smiled for a moment before there was a knock on the door of the practice room.

"I was told that the group Star Heart was rehearsing here, I have a set of coords for them," a woman called on the other side of the door.

"Minami-chan!" Kohaku shouted, running to open the door.

"Eh? Kohaku?" the woman said as the petite girl opened the door. "And Anna?"

"Yo, Minami!" Anna said as the woman stepped into the room.

"Of course he tells me to take these things to the group with you guys in it," Minami mumbled before turning to the group. "Shining told me to give you guys these, they're not Premium Rare Cards but they are unique compared to what the rest of the groups have. Shining said Star Heart was the only group that deserved to have different outfits."

"Sugoi, these are amazing guys!" Pori said as she handed the cards to Anna.

"Introducing the 'Rainbow Star' coord," Minami announced. "A set of coords that come in all colours for both boys and girls. In this set there are two male performer coords, one blue and one green, the rest are for female performers."

"Kohaku needs the Indigo coord, it's perfect with her hair," Anna stated, handing the petite girl a set of cards. "Imori gets green and Keiji blue. Red for Maemi, yellow for Sara, violet for Chiko, and I'll take the orange coord."

"But then the rainbow will be messed," Maemi whined.

"Maemi-san, the colour order doesn't really matter," Chiko quietly told the redhead. "The idea is to have everyone organized by height around the boys, that's why Kohaku-san is in the middle."

"Because Ko-chan is so small and kawaii!" Maemi shouted before hugging the little girl.

"Maemi!" Kohaku choked. "Get off! You're crushing me!" The boys stepped back as the girls rushed in, trying to grab the tall redhead off of the shorter girl. Finally the two were split apart, Kohaku lying on the ground breathing hard with her shirt slightly unbuttoned.

"A-ano, K-Kohaku-san," Imori stuttered, "Y-your shirt is…kinda open…"

"Eh?!" she looked down and let out a peep before turning away from the boys. "Maemi! What were you going to do?!"

Minami burst out laughing as Kohaku finished buttoning up her shirt again, "You guys are perfect together! And great inspirations! I gotta get onto this coord set!" The woman rushed out the door, leaving the group speechless and confused.

"Anyway," Anna drew out the word, "like I said, food and sleep, for all of us."

"Ok, Anna-senpai," Kohaku said, hugging her binder and new cards close.

~Time skip to Kohaku and Pori's dorm room~

"I can't believe I fell again!" Kohaku shouted as the two girls walked into their room. "And right in front of everyone!"

"At least no-one laughed this time," Pori told her. "They're all too scared of you."

"Still!" Kohaku slumped onto her bed, "I'm just lucky Syo-nii and Na-nii haven't been there the last few times, they used to always laugh at me."

"Oh yeah, tell me more about your relationship with them," Pori asked, sitting up on her bed.

"Well, like I said to the group, I grew up with the two of them till I left for Starlight," Kohaku said, rolling onto her stomach and grabbing a picture of her with the two idols. "Sometimes I'd be doing a singing competition at the same location as their Violin competitions and since we all stood out compared to the others, we kinda stuck together. I always felt younger than them, even though I'm the same age as Syo-nii, and usually they treated me like a little sister."

"Wow, it's almost like me and Oto-nii," Pori said. "Once my parents said I was getting a brother I was so excited and when we first met we just kind of fit together as siblings. He's like an older brother to me too, and we're the same age."

"There was one time, I got high up in the ranks of a competition and the kids started teasing me," Kohaku said. "They were older than me, some 3 years or more, and didn't really like the fact that a 10-year-old girl was considered as good as them. Syo-nii and Na-nii stood up for me, and by then Na-nii was really tall, and being a couple years older than us, very protective. I remember, his glasses got knocked off and he nearly put all the kids into the hospital."

"That must have been the Satsuki Oto-nii told me about," Pori stated. "He sounds like a scary guy."

"He's not so bad, but that might just be how I feel."

Pori opened her mouth to say more but she was interrupted by a tap on the balcony door. Kohaku opened it just as another rock came flying up. "Ow!" the brunette shouted, "Who threw that?"

"Waa, gomen Pori-chan!" a voice called from below.

"Oto-nii?" Pori asked as the girls leaned over the railing.

"And Syo-nii!" Kohaku added.

"Yo, Kohaku!" The short blond shouted up. "You guys able to come out for a bit?"

The two girls turned to each other before grabbing their coats and going out the door. In the hall Anna shouted at them, telling them that they had to be back before lights out in fifteen minutes. Kohaku waved a confirmation as the door to the stairwell closed behind them. As the girls reached the area outside of their room they were pulled into the bushes and shushed by their friends. The two boys pulled the girls along a path, taking them to the pond with the gazebo beside it.

"There, now we can talk," Otoya said as they all sat in the gazebo.

"Syo-nii!" Kohaku said as she hugged the blond. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, I missed you too Kohaku," the boy said as he hugged her back.

"Oh so you really do have a soft spot like Natsuki said," Otoya smirked.

"Damare, Otoya!" Syo shouted at the redhead, "And if anyone hears about this you're dead."

"Oto-nii, what are you doing here?" Pori asked as the other two started to talk.

"Syo was worried about Hitomi-san and asked if I wanted to come along to visit her," Otoya answered. "I didn't accept till I remembered that you two were sharing a room."

"Kurusu-senpai is worried about Kohaku?" Pori asked, looking at the pair.

"She's probably told you about their relationship by now," Otoya said.

"Yeah, she said he's like an older brother to her," Pori stated.

"He knows about her freeze up when the Aikatsu stuff was announced and he's worried about tomorrows audition," Otoya said. As the two continued to talk Syo started to get to the point of why he came.

"Kohaku, are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" The short blond asked.

"Syo-nii, I have to get over it sometime and I have the best group a girl could ask for," she responded. "Of course I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Even after finding out she's here? You're still okay with performing?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders to stop her wandering eyes.

"I'll admit Syo-nii, I was surprised when I found out," Kohaku looked straight into Syo's eyes. "But my friends have supported me though all the times she's tried to stop us and they've given me the bravery to stand up against her."

"Heh, you've gotten guts over the last few years," Syo sighed. "I'm just worried that when you're faced with the actual audition you'll freeze up again, like your last few auditions."

"Syo-nii," Kohaku said, leaning forward and looking deeper into his eyes, "I'll do just fine and if I freeze up I have seven people who know how to bring me back down to Earth. I'm not facing the challenge alone like I was at Starlight, I have real friends that support me through everything and know me well enough to know how to help me."

"Alright, I believe you," he said before hugging her again.

"I've never seen him act so nice before," Otoya said, watching Syo and Kohaku. "It's weird to think that the tough boy of the group, the one that has the most anger, can show that much affection."

"They're practically siblings Oto-nii, like us," Pori said. "He'd do anything to protect her, including letting Satsuki out on bullies."

"Eh, he did what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if it was Kurusu-senpai but Kohaku told me about a time when Satsuki nearly put a bunch of kids into the hospital," Pori told her brother. "All she said is that his glasses were knocked off but I have the feeling that Kurusu-senpai had a part in the removal of the glasses."

"Syo-chan!" a male voice called in the distance, "Otoya-kun!"

"Na-nii!" Kohaku shouted in the direction of the voice.

"Waa!" the voice shouted as the bushes started to shake. "Ko-chan!" The tall blond came out of the bushes covered in leaves and ran to hug the petite girl. "Small and kawaii Ko-chan is still small and kawaii!" Natsuki was almost twice the size of Kohaku, practically dwarfing the girl.

"Na-nii, what are you doing here?" Kohaku asked, stepping back from the blond.

"Well, at first I was coming with Otoya-kun and Syo-chan," Natsuki started, "then Syo-chan told me to come here and wait for you. But I got lost on the way and then I had to hide from some students too."

"Mou, Na-nii, you always get lost," Kohaku giggled. "Ah you got something on your glasses; let me get it for you." She reached up and grabbed Natsuki's glasses, ignoring Otoya's protest.

The tall blond just stared at her for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose, "How can I get mad at you?!" he said. "You little purple haired girl, you are impossible! You willingly take off my glasses, knowing what could happen and you don't even look scared."

"Heh, Sa-nii!" Kohaku shouted, hugging the tall blond again.

"E-eh?" Otoya stuttered as the dangerous man gave Kohaku a stiff hug back. "S-Syo, h-he's…"

"Yeah, Kohaku might be the only person he won't completely freak out at," Syo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never once seen him even come close to actually getting mad at her and we've known her from way before he started to get control of his temper."

"Sugoi," Pori whispered, "the power of the little sister type."

"Alright you've had your hug, now give me back the glasses," Satsuki said, gently pushing Kohaku away and holding out his hand. Kohaku pouted as she gave the glasses back and he put them back on.

"And she's the only one he'll willingly put the glasses back on for, other than Nanami of course," Syo said as Natsuki blinked around.

"Otoya-kun, why do you look so pale?" Natsuki asked. "Waa, you must be Ko-chan's roommate!" he said as he noticed Pori sitting behind Otoya. The redhead had instinctively got up and stood in front of his sister, in case Satsuki got any ideas.

"A-ah, h-hai," Pori stuttered. "Watashi wa Ittoki Pori."

"Ah, Otoya-kun's little sister!" Natsuki said. Otoya slowly deflated as the tall blond showed he really was back to normal and soon the redhead was sitting in the ground. "Otoya-kun, daijoubu?"

"Hai, just tired," he answered. Pori giggled a bit as the idol sighed and laid back.

"Kohaku, Pori, you better get back here!" someone called over the trees.

"Looks like it is lights out," Kohaku sighed, "we'd better go back Pori."

"Already?" The brunette asked, sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll see you tomorrow," Otoya said as he hugged his younger sister. Kohaku pouted as she hugged Natsuki and then Syo, the latter had to stop her from grabbing Natsuki's glasses again.

"Good luck, Ko-chan!" The taller blond said as the three boys walked away. "Hopefully you'll win!"

"Hai, Na-nii!" she called.

"Kohaku! Pori!"

 **A/N: Please follow, favourite, and review! I'm hoping to update as often as possible but I do have school to deal with and probably a job soon.**

 **^-.-^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

**A/N: So, I might be learning Japanese but I suck so bad that I can't write songs yet, I'll be using ones from other anime's for now. This chapter I'll be using Boy Meets Girl and Crazy Gonna Crazy (Opening Version) from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.  
However much I wish I owned these two series, and the songs from Rainbow Live, I don't, I only own my original characters and plot.  
Also, cover thanks to Rinmaru Games and the lovely Manga Creator they have.  
**^-.-^

Chapter 3: The Audition

~The next day~

 _All: Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru_

As the music faded away all seven held their poses, waiting for the clap from Hyuuga. When it finally came Imori and Keiji both slumped off the stage, huffing from the exertion of the rehearsal.

"Do you guys really not get to see what the actual thing looks like till after the performance?" Maemi asked as they walked down the hall to their dressing room. "No dress rehearsals or anything?"

"That's the style of Aikatsu," Anna said as she sat on a chair, "plus, the Aikatsu systems take a while to set up and that's the only way we'll get our coords. We won't have a chance to put them on till the auditions."

"At least Kohaku-san was able to show us what we would look like wearing our coords," Chiko quietly reminded the group. "Many of the other groups might have costume problems because they didn't quite put the colours together properly."

"Yeah, like how Kohaku looked like she was drowning in purple, the orange suites her much better," Anna said. "We were able to change things around till we all looked alright, although I'm surprised that Imori doesn't seem to drown in green."

"It's not so bad with the boy's costume, it has a lot more white," Pori stated as she walked in.

"How did we look Pori-chan?" Kohaku asked.

The brunette paused for a moment before answering, "You looked pretty good, but it's gonna be way different when you're on stage. Remember to keep track of the edge of the platform, we can't have you falling over it mid show."

"I'm not that much of a klutz!" Kohaku shouted, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"So when we go out it won't just be the school watching but people that are online?" Maemi asked.

"Yes," Kohaku responded, "it might be parents and siblings at first since the school is new but as our performances become more popular more people will watch. Look for the unidentifiable shapes at the back of the crowd."

"Actually," Anna held up a finger, "I heard that Saotome's new Aikatsu program took off right away. There might be more than just families watching."

"Right, because of the Aikatsu News thing right?" Keiji said. "The one that announces performances for anyone interested."

"That means they might have posted our names…" Kohaku whispered. "If they posted our names then many of Anna and my old fans might watch for our performance specifically."

"Do you have your weird phone thing?" Pori asked. Kohaku pulled out the big pink phone and handed it to the composer. "Let's see, Aikatsu News, performances, today, there! They don't list names, just groups…who designed our logo?" Pori showed the group an image of their group name surrounded by doodles.

"It's the headmaster, definitely the headmaster," Maemi said. "He always does stuff like that to us."

"I like it," Kohaku said.

Pori tapped the logo, "They don't show names but they do have a group picture, the ones we took at the beginning of the year. Will your fans recognize you?"

"Probably not me, my career died out a couple years ago," Anna said. "But Kohaku left Starlight at the end of last year so…"

"They might recognize me…" Kohaku finished. "Can I have the phone?" Pori nodded and handed it back to her. Kohaku took a moment of tapping before scrolling down something. "They didn't just recognize me, some recognized Anna-senpai too. See?"

The group looked at the screen the petite girl showed them, taking in the chat feed about their group.

"Dreaca's Prodigal Flop, Hiori Anna, and Starlight's Fallen Star, Hitomi Kohaku, are now part of Saotome Academy's Aikatsu Program as part of S-Class, the best class in the school," Imori read. "Will their performance be as bad as the ones before they left?"

"Those nicknames sound horrible," Pori commented. "What made them start calling you that?"

"Well," Anna started, "when I started in Dreaca I was the best student, but something wasn't working for me and I fell in the ranks fast. I was barely able to get by for middle school."

"I was top of my class till the incident in high school," Kohaku stated, "after that I started to freeze up at the thought of Aikatsu machines. I got some auditions done and managed to win a few during the first year but it was getting harder for me."

"So then today…" Imori started.

"If I get frozen I'm relying on you guys to get me unfrozen."

"Hang on," Maemi grabbed the phone and scrolled down a bit. "Anna-chan and Ko-chan are two great Aikatsu stars that fell on rough times, I believe that they will both do great now that they have had time to recover. I can't wait to see how they will perform with the group Star Heart and I know I'm not alone. Anna-chan, Ko-chan, ganbarimasu!"

"So some still support you," Keiji said.

"Ah, there's another one," Chiko pointed out. "Hiori Anna and Hitomi Kohaku, I've always wondered how those two would sound together at the top of their careers, too bad they never had a chance to perform together. Now I can see them perform with a group of people that are obviously going to be good! Anna-chan and Ko-chan wouldn't be with anyone but the best!"

Imori read the next one, "Ko-chan! I'm so glad you are performing again, even if it's with a group I'm still excited to watch. Do your best!"

Keiji took the phone and scrolled a bit, "Anna-chan, it's great to see that you're back on the Aikatsu scene again, and in a school that has probably helped you a lot more than Dreaca. I can't wait to watch you and the rest of Star Heart today!"

"What's the name of that one?" Anna asked.

"Um…Nyanko Riko," Keiji read.

"Riko-chan!" Anna exclaimed. "I can't believe she still remembers me! She was my best friend and producer/idol partner at Dreaca."

"Kohaku, yours came from…" it took a moment for Imori to scroll back up, "Lady Murasaki."

"Mura-chan!" Kohaku was smiling.

The group continued to scroll through, sometimes reading out the bad comments with bad grammar but usually reading the good ones. Some were from old fans of the two girls and others were old friends, both types made them smile brightly.

~Time skip to evening~

"Star Heart, you're up next," someone called from the other side of the door. Everyone scrambled, grabbing the cards they needed and a drink of water. Pori was holding the phone as they left the room and ran to the back stage area.

"Kohaku, are you okay?" Anna asked as they reached the machines.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm not as scared as I used to be," she responded.

Anna pulled the group together making them huddle in the center of the room. "We're good to go guys, ready to take the stage and steal the show. We have so many more supporters than we thought and they're all gonna be watching." The group nodded then gave a moment of silence before they broke up, the idols going to the Aikatsu Machines and Pori going to the wings.

A smattering of claps was heard as the last group finished, they came off looking beaten, their coords looking crumpled. Kohaku took a deep breath and nodded to the rest of the group. They stepped forward together and placed their cards before dashing into the machines. Each felt a thrill go through them as they changed and the adrenaline was making them numb by the time they were on the stage.

They took their places as the music started.

 _All:  
Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to  
Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni...  
Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita  
Azayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute..._

As the first pause in singing came each member drew their shape and successfully performed the appeal, getting a cheer from the crowd. Pori squealed as they continued on into the verse.

 _A: Yoake made utatteta  
Ko: Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG  
S: Yake ni omoi dashichatte  
A+Ko+S: SUUTSU KEESU ni iretokou  
M: Tabidachi wo kimeta no wa  
C: Ikioi dake janai kara  
Ke: Anata to sugoshita hi wa  
I: Ni juu seiki de saikou no  
All: Dekigoto!_

 _All:  
Boy Meets Girl Deai koso Jinsei no takara sagashi da ne  
Shounen wa itsu no hi ka Shoujo no yume Kanarazu mitsumeru  
Boy meets Girl Kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru  
Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru_

Again all members performed their appeals, Pori was jumping up and down now.

 _A+Ko: Yasuragi ga hoshikatta  
S+M+C: Hokoreru basho ga hoshikatta  
Ke+I: Dakedo taisetsu nano wa  
All: Anata to ano hi Deaeta koto ne_

 _All:  
Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to  
Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni...  
Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita  
Azayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsukete  
Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru_

 _All:  
Boy Meets Girl Deai koso Jinsei no takara sagashi da ne  
Shounen wa itsu no hi ka Shoujo no yume Kanarazu mitsumeru  
Boy meets Girl Kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru  
Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru_

As the final verse finished something took over the group. Together they formed the shape of a star with their hands after jumping. A thrill went through them all as they performed the Special Appeal and the crowd was going wild. Slowly the stage around them faded and it was just the group on stage, their final pose being held even as they panted from the effort. It took a moment for them to realize they were done then the group waved as they walked off stage.

"What...was...that?" Maemi asked as they entered their dressing room, their coord cards now in their hands.

"Oh my god," Anna said at the same time. She looked at Kohaku with excitement, "That was a Special Appeal, we performed a Group Special Appeal!"

"A Special Appeal?" Keiji asked.

Kohaku provided the answer, "When the crowd reaches a certain level of excitement performers have the ability to do a Special Appeal where they jump up in the air and pose. If a group of performers are close enough friends, like in a unit, they can perform the same appeal at the same time or create an entirely new one. There have been times when an individual or group has felt the excitement of the crowd so much that they perform the appeal without even knowing how and that's what just happened to us."

"Cool!" Maemi said, only picking up on the fact that they did something unexpected together.

"The crowd is screaming for you to come back out!" Pori said as she walked in. "They aren't listening to the last group at all, just shouting our name. The headmaster said that Star Heart will have to perform again for the audience to be satisfied and it has to be a different song, he's announcing you as the winners now."

Just then Pori was bumped in by a purple hared woman. "I finished them!" Minami shouted in the doorway. "Wear these for your next performance!" She threw sets of cards at each idol. "It's the 'After School Fun' Premium Rare Coord, meant for a group of seven each one is different but they all have the same basic theme."

"Minami, these are amazing!" Anna exclaimed. Each coord looked like a school uniform but held a mix of colours everywhere, centered on the colour they wore for the performance.

"But what about the song?" Sara asked.

"We've been working on another one, haven't we?" Maemi asked.

Pori nodded and pulled out a set of sheets. "It's the short version but you guys remember the movements, right?" The idols nodded.

"Appeals?" Chiko pointed out.

"They'll come to us but keep the pattern we were doing before," Anna told the group. "Normal appeal during breaks and the Special Appeal may or may not come to us."

"Star Heart, you need to do an encore!" Someone shouted down the hall. Minami and Pori dashed out of the way as the idols went charging down the hall. Kohaku's heart skipped a beat as they all placed their new coord cards and stepped into the machines together.

The crowd greeted them with cheers as they took up their positions for the new song. The adrenaline pumping through their veins overpowering their nervousness about doing a song they hadn't really practiced. As the music started they started singing.

 _Ke: DAIYA wo chiribameteru you na  
I: Yakei wo kuruma kara miteru yo  
Ko: KARAOKE mo akichatta koro demo  
M: Ude ni te wo karamasereba GOKIGEN  
A: Nani ga ichiban taisetsu nano?  
C: Kikitai kedo naka naka ienai  
S: Honno isshun demo anata to  
S+C+M: Issho nara ii to omotteru  
Ke+I: Majime na jibun wa chakashichau jibun ni  
A+Ko: Maketeru itsumo ne Dakedo fushizen janaku sunao ni nareru yo  
All: Konya wa!_

They did their first normal appeal as the next part started.

 _All:  
CRAZY GONNA CRAZY  
Yuki ga furu machinami wo  
LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU  
Azayaka ni iro somete  
Nagaku kiyorakana michi aruiteku  
Tsuite yuku yo Zutto  
Yoru ga akenakutemo  
CRAZY GONNA CRAZY_

As the music faded the group did the Special Appeal again, their outfits shining as they took their final poses. The crowd exploded into cheers as the background faded away and left the group standing at the front of the stage.

 **A/N: That's the next chapter done! Please review, favourite, and follow! You're input helps me a lot when it comes to writing the next chapter and fixing problems in past chapters!  
Seriously guys, review. I'm starting to lose motivation for writing this and it's because you haven't given me any feedback despite so many of you reading. It's hard for a writer to keep their motivation when they have no idea what the readers think of their stories.  
^-.-^**


	4. Authors Note

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hey guys,/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I need to do a rewrite of this story. A lot of the characters aren't working out for me and it's become increasingly difficult to put them into the story I had been planning. I'm putting this story on hiatus in the hopes that you won't even notice since so many haven't even read beyond the first chapter because apparently I suck so much./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'll put the story on hiatus while I do the edits then post the rewritten stuff plus the fourth chapter as replacements and hopefully the change will work out better than the original./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"~ Koneko-chanbr /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"/span/p 


End file.
